


Just some dare

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 鉄風 | Teppuu (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Incidental Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was something kind of awesome about the idea of a chick who could bash his face in and make him bleed. Not that he really liked the idea of bleeding, but it wasn’t like he was being paid for how nice his face looked.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 100 - Crossovers.

Aomine went to an MMA match on a dare once.

This was the kind of thing that Aomine could get away with when he was in high school, because after that first Winter Cup and he'd finally resolved some things with Kise and all of those people, so of course it's Kise he ends up listening to when he tells him to go sign up for this crazy MMA thing. With mixed genders.

"Maybe you'll find a new girlfriend, Aominecchi," Kise says, pulling a little too close and laughing at Aomine, not at all secretly.

"I don't really need a new girlfriend," he says, and it's obvious why, because he wouldn't be taking this shitty dare from Kise otherwise.

He did actually care about basketball enough not to skip school most of the time. Just not when Kise promised him extra prizes.

(These extra prizes might have involved signed Mai-chan photobooks with personal messages attached, but they also involved Kise fucking off from his photoshoots for more than five seconds at a time so the two of them could actually have a game of one on one for once.)

Most people would probably just call their relationship dating but Aomine was still having a hard time getting his head around that and Kise was too busy and had to keep up appearances of pretty model girlfriends, for now. Aomine mostly told himself he didn't care.

But he still wouldn't do something like skip school for anyone else, except for himself.

* * *

The women who do MMA aren't his type at all. None of them have tits, for one thing, but they're also kind of mean looking. They all look like the types of people who could bash his face in, and while that was sometimes appealing, it wasn't all that appealing when it was a threat that they could actually follow through on.

He craned his neck-- wanting to ask Kise what he thought about all of this and if he was sure if it was really a mixed competition, but he'd already vanished into the crowd.

 _Screw that guy_ , he thinks, but in its own way it's meant fondly. He wouldn't have really done this if he'd thought Kise was leading him into a trash, or something like that. This was just good old fashioned posturing, and he'd make sure that Kise got the show of his life. He follows the general crush of the crowd toward registration, and when he gets there, an older woman is there taking down names.

"Name?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Gym?"

"Uh..." That's enough to make him pause. He hadn't known that he was supposed to have a gym— he wasn't even sure what that meant. That was obvious to the woman too, since after a moment she smiled slightly at him and handed him a number.

"Don't have one? That's alright. You might get trounced, though. You'll wanna go over there and sit down, the first round of matches will be done by process of elimination. Have a good time."

With that, she looked behind him, to beckon to whoever was next in line to step forward and register.

Aomine wasn't used to being treated so brusquely, but then again, he had never been out of his element quite so much as he was right now.

* * *

The chick he was sitting next to was particularly flat-chested and looked particularly like she could bash his face in, but neither of these things could really stop him, because:

First, he had realized that most women who did this kind of stuff probably wore sports bras, which meant that she could actually be hiding great tits under there if he could just see her at school or something once.

And second, because there was something kind of awesome about the idea of a chick who could bash his face in and make him bleed. Not that he really liked the idea of bleeding, but it wasn't like he was being paid for how nice his face looked.

Like that fucker Kise— who he'd totally lost track of, but when he looked up to try and find him, the chick who'd been next to him was now standing in front of him, with a slightly crazed grin on her face.

"Yo, your number was right after mine, so we're gonna fight. You look like you've never done this before, so I'm just telling you now, don't cry if you lose." Aomine hated to do this right now, but he gets up. This chick was actually— not short, but he still had several inches on her, so he just grinned.

"I'm not much of a crier, you know."

She gave him a blank expression.

"Yeah—"

But she was interrupted by the announcer, who was yelling out two numbers and their names. He didn't register until the girl had walked away that he had announced the name "Aomine Daiki" along with "Ishidou Natsuo."

That girl.

* * *

He only lasts in the ring for around five seconds before Ishidou Natsuo knocks him out cold with a punch to the stomach.

* * *

"Aominecchi? Aominecchi?"

Aomine blinked several times before Kise's face came into focus, and he almost looked concerned for a moment until he clearly noticed that Aomine was awake. Then he gave him a 500-watt grin and offered him a hand up.

"That Ishidou chick really did a number on you." It sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh, but Aomine just chose to ignore it and get to his feet.

"She's really something else, I'll tell you that. You really shouldn't be allowed to beat up on a newcomer like that..."

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing with a random newbie who entered a 3 on 3 competition?" Kise cocked an eyebrow at him, like he was expecting a certain answer from Aomine.

"Three on three is totally different, shut up." He dug a finger in his ear, picking a bit as he looked across the ring, at that crazy, arrogant chick who'd just beaten him in five seconds flat. She wasn't even giving him a second glance, she was too busy looking at some bland pigtailed chick on the sidelines who looked like she had a lunchbox for her or something, and that was driving him totally crazy. Sure, this wasn't basketball, it was just some dare, but the fact that he'd been so easily beaten by some girl with no tits—

He was interrupted from this chain of thought by a hearty clap on the back by Kise.

"Well, don't get too down down about this, Aominecchi. After all, I think I owe you a photobook."

"You think you can help me find a gym instead?"


End file.
